


that's not what you use a pull-up bar for

by greeny1710



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Gross misuse of workout equipment, M/M, Mild Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tbh this is just porn there's not much to say lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710
Summary: Michael wants Daniel to work outDaniel wants a different kind of work outThey compromise
Relationships: Michael Italiano/Daniel Ricciardo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75





	that's not what you use a pull-up bar for

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy Michael deserves more screen time thank u for coming to my tedtalk x

Michael didn’t _hate_ his job.

No

On the contrary, he loved his job. Because he loved Dan. 

But _Jesus Fucking Christ_ he was the most annoying man that Michael had ever had the fortune to know. 

Getting Dan up was one hassle, and Michael had already bribed him using more than one sexual favour (Dan got a hand job whilst sitting on the kitchen counter and then a blowjob in the shower) to make him get out of bed. 

Convincing Dan to then get dressed so they could go and work out was just a whole other hassle.

“But I don’t wanna,” Dan protested, flopping back onto the bed and wrapping himself up in the blanket, looking more like a child than he did the 31 year old millionaire that everyone called him out to be.

“Get dressed, Daniel.”

“Or what?”

“I’ll fucking drag you to the gym with your dick hanging out, don’t think I won’t.”

“Bold of you to assume I give a shit about people seeing my dick,” Dan grinned.

“Why are you being such a little bastard right now?”

“I don’t wanna go work out, why do we have to?”

“Because you’re an F1 driver and you pay me a lot of money to keep those abs in shape?”

“Or you could just fuck me against the wall and that’s enough of a work out for now? I’ll even ride you if you want me to get some stamina out.”

“Daniel,” Michael growled.

“Ooh he’s getting like a lion. It’s like having Max back around me again.”

“Cheeky little-”

Daniel leaned up and grabbed Michael by the neck of his shirt, pulling him down into a searing kiss to block him from speaking any more. Dan kept a hold of Michael’s shirt and used his free hand to sneak down past the waistband of his shorts and into his boxers, slowly starting to jerk him off as Michael hissed against Dan’s lips.

“This, oh fuck, isn’t part of your training,” Michael warned him, pressing his forehead into the blankets beside Dan and groaning when Dan’s fist kept tightening and loosening around him.

“It could be,” Dan whispered, breathing hitting his ear and sending a shiver through his spine, “Be a great incentive. What’s that psychology shit? The positive thing?”

“Positive reinforcement.”

“There you go, my smart man.” Dan finished his words with a tight flick of his wrist and dragged his hand off Michael’s cock. He looked Michael dead in the eye as he licked across his hand and sucked the tips of his fingers into his mouth, eyes closing in bliss as the taste of Michael’s precum hit his tongue. 

“You want to do this? Fine,” Michael agreed just to watch Dan’s eyes light up, “But we do it with your training. You want the positive reinforcement, you can have it. Get your ass in the gym.”

Dan pushed Michael off him and scrambled to pull some shorts on and a t-shirt (one of Michael’s actually, he noticed the MI logo on the pec as Dan sprinted off), and into the gym before Michael was even really able to process what he’d told Dan.

Michael followed Dan through to the gym, smiling when he heard Dan’s playlist blaring through the speakers. 

They did a quick warm up, Dan throwing dirty comments at Michael at each lunge that he did.

“Alright, pretty boy, get on your knees,” Michael grinned and Dan immediately fell down. “Twenty press ups, quick as you can.”

Michael counted each push down, pressing his hands against Dan’s lower back to offer some resistance for him to push against. 

“Alrighty, now jump up.”

Dan jumped up immediately to stand in front of him and Michael slid his hands around Dan’s calves.

“Shoes off.”

Dan grinned and kicked his trainers off, throwing them across the gym.

“Sit ups.”

Dan nodded and Michael joined him on the floor, holding his feet down as Dan went through the motions. On every fifth pull up, Michael pressed a kiss to his lips and Dan’s face erupted into a grin each time.

On the twentieth, Michael hooked his hands under Dan’s arms and dropped back, pulling Dan with him so that he was straddling Michael’s waist. Michael kissed Dan hard, muttering a ‘stop smirking’ against his lips that had Dan start laughing instead. 

“Socks off next,” Michael told him. 

“Is this part of my positive reinforcement?”

“If getting you naked is the only way to get you to do your training, then yes, it’s part of your positive reinforcement.”

“And the kisses?”

“Just ‘cause I love ya,” Michael grinned when Dan rolled his eyes. “Right, side plank.”

Dan groaned and got into position, trying not to pull away when Michael started tracing his hands over Dan’s ribs and across his front, fingers dipping near his shorts.

“Good boy,” Michael praised.

“You’re a sadistic fucker.”

“I know. And drop.”

Daniel dropped down and Michael pulled Dan’s shirt off. 

Now in just his shorts, Michael pulled Dan up and pushed him in the direction of the pull-up bar. He quickly wrapped Dan’s hands up, knowing what he had planned and didn’t want to risk fucking up Daniel Ricciardo’s precious hands more than needed.

The music was still blaring as Daniel started doing his pull ups, Michael watching his form even though there was no need. As per everything Daniel did, it was perfect. 

As Daniel started to get to the end of his reps, Michael reached forward and yanked Daniel’s shorts down, causing him to gasp and curl up, arm muscles straining at the weight of holding himself up as his body was exposed to the air-conditioned home gym. 

“You sadistic-”

“Come on, pretty boy, you’re nearly done.”

Michael watched Daniel slowly uncurl himself, his dick hard with anticipation of what was to come.

“Don’t drop,” Michael warned him as Daniel got to the twentieth pull up. 

Michael pulled at Daniel’s legs and pushed them up to hook over Michael’s shoulders, giving Dan’s arms a bit of relief from holding his whole body weight up.

“What the hell are you doing to me?” Daniel asked as Michael kneaded at his ass.

“You want to get fucked, don’t you?”

“Don’t think I’d let you get me naked if I didn’t want precisely that.”

“Then you better hold on tight, spider monkey.”

“Did you just fucking quote Twilight at me?”

“I think that’s your fault for knowing it was a Twilight reference,” Michael mocked back, smirking as Dan’s arms started shaking slightly. 

Adjusting his grip on his boss, Michael pulled Dan’s hips up, giving him access to Dan’s ass and pulling his cheeks apart to lick a stripe across his hole.

“Fuck!” Dan yelped, instinctively trying to pull away whilst also keep a hold of the pull up bar.

Michael smirked and licked again, slowly wetting Dan and feeling his hole clench underneath his tongue.

“Mike, Mike, please, I can’t-”

“Hold on just for a moment longer, Dan, just hold on,” Michael whispered, his breath hitting Dan’s hole and causing him to buck and moan against it.

Michael worked his tongue over Dan for a bit longer, smirking when he could feel Dan’s entire body starting to strain from the hardship of holding himself up.

Carefully he pulled Dan’s legs off his shoulders and dropped them to tie around his waist instead, holding him up with one hand under his ass and the other coming to cradle the back of Dan’s neck. The gesture was gentle, a complete contrast to the hard treatment that he’d been giving Dan over the last ten minutes. 

“I’ve got you, let go,” Michael said. Dan carefully took his hands down and rested his arms around Michael’s neck, not really holding on but not really able to do anything else. 

“My arms feel dead.” Dan groaned as Michael lay him down on the floor. 

Michael took Dan’s arms into his hands and carefully rubbed at the muscles, giving them the attention they needed to get a bit of feeling back into them. 

Dan’s arms were like putty in his hands, letting Michael pull at them as much as he wanted.

“This is bad reinforcement,” Dan moaned.

“No, it’s great. You learnt from this. Stop being a horny little shit all the time and do your workouts and then you get what you want.”

“Not got it yet though, have I?” Dan cheeked and Michael pressed their mouths together softly. 

Dan tried to put more force into this kiss, tracing his tongue along Michael’s bottom lip and trying to pry his mouth open. Michael kept it sweet and soft, not giving in to Dan’s demands. 

Until he unceremoniously pushed two fingers into Dan’s ass and then Dan practically screamed, his mouth dropping open and giving Michael the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue in. 

“Fuck-fuck-fuck,” Dan chanted against his lips as Michael fucked his fingers into Dan’s ass, panting around the pressure of it. “Please, please, fuck me, Mike, please.”

“Shhh, I’ve got you,” Michael reassured, enjoying drawing out the prep and just missing Dan’s prostate on each stretch of his fingers. He slid a third in and Dan’s leg started shaking, a clear indicator he was getting close as his fingers tightened in Michael’s hair. 

Dan kept up his chanting pleas, trying to get Michael to fuck him quicker than he would.

Michael pulled his shorts down and dragged his t-shirt off, the air conditioning doing nothing now as their bodies warmed each other. Michael grabbed the lube out of his pocket he’d hid there earlier and slicked himself up, Dan’s legs coming to tie around his waist again as Michael lined himself up with Dan’s hole.

“So pretty,” Michael murmured, slowly pushing in until he bottomed out and watching as Dan threw his head back, grinding his head into the mats.

“Fuck me,” Dan whispered breathlessly once used to the stretch.

Michael pulled back slowly before grinding back in. Dan’s back arched as Michael’s cock dragged against his prostate. His fingers seemed to tighten to the point that it felt as though he was going to rip Michael’s hair out with the strength of it. Fucking into Dan fast and hard, Michael pressed his mouth to Dan’s collarbone and bit down.

“Please, Mike, am close, need to- need it, please,” Dan moaned out.

“Touch yourself.”

Dan’s hand flew from Michael’s hair and wrapped around his cock, trying to jerk himself off in time with Michael’s thrusts and matching him somewhat.

“Kiss me,” Dan murmured and Michael pulled off his collarbone to press their mouths together, slowing his thrusts until he was able to roll his hips in deeper and cause Dan to let out choked moans of pleasure. 

“Cum for me, Dan, show me you learnt your lesson,” Michael murmured against his lips and Dan bit down on his bottom lip as he released between their stomachs, coating their abs and his hand in his cum.

Michael’s orgasm chased moments later, burying himself deep in the hot heat of Dan’s body as he came.

They were both panting hard, the sound heavy in each other’s ears, chests heaving with exertion as Michael dropped his head onto Dan’s shoulder. 

“Well, that was peachy,” Dan grinned, his arms heavily tying around Michael’s neck and pressing a kiss to his sweaty cheek.

“You’re a pain in the arse.”

“Actually you’re _in_ my arse right now, so I think you’re the pain.”

“I’m quitting my job,” Michael groaned at Dan’s stupidity.

“Guess I’ll have to shout Max down and ask him if he wants to take up the role of my resident sex pest.”

“Call me your sex pest again and I’ll chuck you off the balcony,” Michael warned him and Dan burst into laughter. 

Why he loved this idiot he didn’t know...

Well, he did. He just wouldn’t tell Dan. 

Daniel Ricciardo’s ego didn’t need stroking any more than it already did.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is lmao
> 
> kudos, comments & feedback always greatly appreciated💙
> 
> Tumblr is at 3303andmore if you need me - im currently on a social media detox/hiatus but I'm somewhat lurking even tho who the heck knows when I'll be back on Tumblr my luvs xx


End file.
